Oh vie, petite vie
by NazoHimitsu
Summary: Todo este tiempo anhelé una historia de amor, quise tener una suave mirada posada en mi rostro, al final lo conseguí, y aunque haya costado tanto, estoy realmente feliz con ese catastrófico resultado que yo mismo provoqué.


**Esto es un one-shot, no tendrá continuación... O tal vez sí.**

 **Aclaraciones: Aquí Nathanaël aún no se ha vuelto Le Dessinateur, ademas de que la ship no es lo que parece.**

 **Advertencia: Muerte de varios personajes**

 **745 palabras**

* * *

No podía dejar de verle, sus ojos irradiaban cierto brillo al ver aquella persona tan importante para él, estaba totalmente seguro que estaba enamorado, Nathanaël le seguía todos los días a casa desde una distancia segura y escondiéndose en cualquier árbol aprovechando su delgada complexión física, pero no le seguía con malas intenciones, sólo le seguía porque no quería que nada malo le pasase a la persona que era la razón de su alegría. Resumiendo, era algo muy inocente lo que sentía el pelirrojo.

Una mañana común Nathanaël notó algo extraño, su "amor imposible" no dejaba de ver a escondidas a la misma persona, tal vez era normal, o eso quería creer él, pero algo dentro de si gritaba "¡Solo estás aún más lejos!", el quería seguir corriendo para no perder su posibilidad de estar con la persona que amaba.

Pronto aquel inocente amor se convirtió en una enferma obsesión, sus cuadernos estaban llenos de corazones con el mismo nombre dentro, tomaba fotos a escondidas de esa persona y las pegaba cada una en su pared llegando al grado que el color vivo en su habitación dejó de ser visible. Dejaba cartas anónimas reclamando que era de su propiedad, que le juraba fidelidad, que su amor nunca iba a acabar, que nadie más debía verle, que siempre estaría a su lado.

Todo continuó así varios meses, Nathanaël dejaba de dormir por quedarse fuera de su casa cuidando que nadie fuera a verle, tal vez por eso descubrió por error el alterego que tenía su persona especial, eso lo hacia aún más difícil, tenía bastantes fans y no sabía si entre ellos estaría su más grande rival. Llegó el 14 de febrero, se había desvelado (como siempre) por hacer un cuadro suyo, una carta de amor declarándose y diciendo que conocía su alterego de super héroe, nada podía ser más perfecto. Pero no lo fue.

Los vio a ambos.

Ambos confesándose su amor.

Ambos convirtiéndose en pareja en ese mismo momento.

Ambos besándose.

En ese momento algo se rompió dentro suyo, tan sólo quería deshacerse de aquella persona que le robó algo que era de su propiedad, podría ahorcarle. apuñalarle...

Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle.

" _Soy Hawk Moth, conoces quienes son, dame sus miraculous y haré que que pase a ser de tu propiedad, todos te amarán incluyendole_ "

Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle. Dibujarle.

" _Con tenerle a mi lado, será mas que suficiente"_

Dibujarle. Matarñe. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle. Matarle. Dibujarle.

Sentía el akuma envolver su corazón.

Nunca se sintió tan poderoso y capaz de hacer lo que sea.

Nunca se sintió tan merecedor de su gran amor.

Tal vez por eso no dudó en tenerla debajo suyo apretando su cuello con fuerza.

Tal vez por eso la sonrisa en su rostro sólo reflejaba satisfacción.

Tal vez por eso no dudó en matar a Ladybug.

Tal vez por eso no dudó en matar a Chat Noir y luego suicidarse.

Ni siquiera el dolor de cabeza que le provocaba la voz de Hawk Moth logró hacer que se detuviera, que pensara la estupidez que cometía, pero nada lo lograba.

Nadie le quitaría a Adrien, a Chat Noir, a su héroe enmascarado, ya sea en vida o en muerte.

Por un momento estuvo seguro que vio algo reflejarse en los ojos del rubio, ¿que era? ¿compasión? ¿tristeza? ¿miedo? ¿dolor? **¿amor?**

 _"¿que fue aquello que se reflejó en tus ojos que me hizo sentir mariposas? Estoy seguro que fue la mirada que busqué todo este tiempo, **es una lastima que la consiguiera en este momento**."_

No todas las historias de amor son bonitas, llenas de rosas, todos los días plagados de dulces "Te amo", besos llenos de ternura, dependencia, amor, amor, amor, amor. Nathanaël estaba consciente de lo poco convencional que fue su historia de amor, tal vez hubiera estado mejor intentar acercarse al chico con una dulce sonrisa que con una filosa arma impregnada de la sangre de la heroína de París. Pero todo estaba escrito, el destino tenía preparado eso, porque nunca podrían estar juntos, un tercero siempre iba a intervenir en ese mundo color de rosa que pudo haber llegado existir aunque fuese en la imaginación del pelirrojo.

" _Que pena que todo terminó así, **me hubiera gustado saber que me darías en White Day**._ "


End file.
